Crumbling Clouds Make for Orgasmic Nights with Flying Girls
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Based on the film What If: Kara and Lena meet at a party, and there's an instant connection. One minor problem, Kara's already taken and Lena decides being the sunny girl's friend is better than not being in her life. The more time they spend together, the harder it is to resist the mutual feelings growing between them. SUPERCORP, slow burn... Superfriends included!
1. Refrigerator Poets

A/N: Hello fellow readers, so here's another SuperCorp fic that I've based on the movie What If. I thought it was a cute movie, and it reminded me of Kara and Lena, so I went ahead and took the plunge. It's not strictly based on the film or the series, but a mesh of both... sorta. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review ^_^.

 **Refrigerator Poets**

There was absolutely nothing minutely entertaining about anything happening around her. Smiling people wrapped up in their own drunken stupor; she had absolutely nothing in common with them. Lena looked ahead and found herself face to face with a scrabble of magnetic words plastered to a fridge. Slowly she put together a sentence that vaguely made any sense to her.

crumbling clouds make for

orgasmic nights

Before she could attempt a read at her psyche, a friendly voice popped her self-created bubble of solitude. Her eyes glanced upwards and found a pair of lively, light blue ones eager to catch her gaze. Lena halted for a second and wondered whether or not she had already said hi or not.

"Hi," Lena said again just to make sure she had spoke.

"So what's it mean?" the blue-eyed girl asked again, smirking at Lena's raised brow.

Lena looked back at the fridge and grinned. "I can't say I really know; not yet anyways."

"So it's more of a prophecy than a poem?" Kara teased.

"Poem, prophecy, was there ever a difference?" Lena shrugged as she grinned back at the playful girl with golden hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of thick frames on the bridge of her nose.. Lena thought it was cute… that she was cute.

"Alright then," Kara focused on the poem in front of her and picked a few magnets from the fridge. "This goes here, and this goes here and bam!"

crumbling clouds make for

orgasmic nights

with flying girls

"With flying girls?" Lena asked, curious to know what the stranger's addition meant.

Kara shrugged and responded, "only time will tell; that's how prophecies work right?"

"Depends what kind of time theory you're willing to bet on," Lena explained and Kara smiled even wider at the girl's nerdiness and her slight irish accent.

"Oh look at what we have here!" an inebriated but highly confident voice barged in on their conversation.

"Hey sis," Kara greeted the slightly older girl.

"I see you've met Lena; Lena this is Kara, my baby sister" Alex grinned and then added, "fun fact, this is Lena's first time out of her room in almost 8 months."

"It wasn't that long," Lena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And how did I not know you had a sister?" Lena eyed her roommate with suspicion.

"Maybe if you had come out more often, I could have introduced you two sooner." Alex handed the two girls beers and then patted Lena's shoulder before looking straight at Kara. "Lena's been heartbroken for awhile now." Alex added with a slur as she pulled Lena into her chest.

"Hey!" Lena fended off Alex's iron grip as best she could, but getting a drunken hug from Alex was nearly impossible to get out of.

Kara giggled and pulled Lena from Alex's grasp.

"For the record, I broke up with him." Lena responded and Alex was about to say something else, but another loud voice cut her off.

"Dana," A girl with the most gorgeous, brown locks of hair came into view and Alex's attention was locked down.

"I can be Dana… I am Dana." Alex casually offered as she smiled goofily at the beautiful stranger.

The stranger was drunk as well, but even she knew that the girl before her was not Dana. Still, she found Alex's smile to be charming, and Dana was hastily forgotten, as were Lena and Kara, who watched with fascination.

"And there she goes," Kara chuckled as Alex carried away the stranger. "So Lena, you're the roommate she's always talking about?"

"I suppose that would be me, however, I must ask, what is it that she's said about me?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Absolutely nefarious things," Kara teased. "You know I've been by your apartment a few times now."

"You have?" Lena tilted her head and bit her lip. "I really was stuck in my room then."

"No worries, I prefer meeting this way." Kara pointed with her thumb to the fridge poem. "It's easily becoming one of my most favorite poems."

"I'm glad I've made some kind of contribution to this party," Lena responded with playful haughtiness and Kara chuckled.

The rest of the night, Lena found great company in the fascinating blonde. It had been so long since she felt like she could carry a conversation with anybody, but talking to Kara felt so natural and witty. That's why when Kara excused herself to go to the restroom and never came back, Lena didn't understand why. She felt disheartened, but was glad she had come anyway. She'd probably see Kara around, being Alex's sister and all, so it's not like she'd never see her again. As she walked to collect her coat and return home, she spotted a familiar head of blonde curls. Kara looked up from zipping her jacket and then smirked at Lena.

"And here I was trying to be a royal jerk and slip out unnoticed."

"Same here," Lena wrapped her coat around her and followed the smiling girl out the front door.

"Walking home?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

"Yeah I live down that way," Lena pointed left down the road.

"I know, I live the same way, walk with me?"

"Of course," Lena smirked, "unless you'd prefer me to walk behind you, pretend we're not going in the same direction and remain awkwardly silent?"

Kara pondered the idea and then said, "that might make this walk that much more interesting."

Lena raised a brow, grinned and followed the tail of the girl's beige raincoat. She was still confused by the girl's sudden disappearance, but Lena felt like she might understand why. Parties weren't her cup of tea, and even she had felt a certain urge to flee when she met the capricious blonde. Perhaps Kara had just acted on that flightiness, whereas she had not. Their conversation ran long again, and Lena enjoyed how easily her quirkiness was received.

"Well here's me." Kara stopped in front of nicely gated steps.

"Really? Alright, well, I just wanted to let you know, I quite enjoyed your company." Lena rarely stumbled over her words, but she hadn't interacted with anyone in a long time.

Kara smiled with an easy sort of bashfulness. "Same here, I'm glad you came out of your room today."

"It's about time I ventured out." Lena smiled and then asked, "would you like to meet again?"

Kara raised her brow and Lena continued, "to grab coffee or something."

"I'd love that, let me give you my phone number," Kara reached out for Lena's phone. As she typed in her number she added, "I'm sure my boyfriend is wondering where I've been all night; I hadn't planned on staying at the party so long, but then I found you."

Lena's mind tripped over itself as it processed Kara's sentence. She had been the reason the blonde had stayed longer at the party; her staying longer only mattered because there was someone at home already waiting for her; it was over before it had begun, or so Lena thought. Regardless, Lena took Kara's number with a small smile.

As she waved, Kara says to call her, and Lena fully intends to do so at some point. When she gets up to her tiny apartment, she poured herself a cup of tea and thought back to Kara. Of course the gorgeous girl had a boyfriend; of course Lena would be drawn to a girl that couldn't be hers. Lena groaned at the predicament she found herself in, but a buzz from her phone called her attention.

Poem Sidekick: I saved myself in your phone… and then I called my number. I wanted to make sure you'd remember me, hope this helps. ;)

Kara lay on her couch as she glanced at the notification on her phone. When she opened it, it read:

Poet: Your creepiness has saved me from awkwardly coming up with a hello text, thanks Kara. Wanna meet for coffee tomorrow?

She smiled and responded quickly.

Poem Sidekick: Sounds good, does 10 am work for you?

Poet: Perfect :)

Lena blushed slightly at the smiley she had included with her text and doubted whether or not she should have included it. She didn't want to overthink it, after all Kara was taken and the most that they could be was friends. Still having a friend like Kara wouldn't be such a bad thing.

The next few weeks, Lena spent most of her time tagging alongside Kara for various activities. She was a journalist for Catco Magazine and often went various places for interviews. The only time Lena hadn't accompanied Kara was when she paid a visit to Luthor Corporation for a piece on it's missing heiress. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach always bothered her when she thought of her family. Lena had taken a leave of absence, and had almost forgotten she was a Luthor. That day, Kara ended up going over to Alex and Lena's apartment to rant about not being allowed to speak to anyone important at Luthor Corporation.

Kara set her mug down heavily so that it clanked against the wooden table.

"I mean can you believe they had me questioning the guy at the front desk?" Kara vented. "He knew nothing," she muttered and took another angry sip of her tea.

"Why the sudden interest in Luthor corp?" Lena asked.

Kara shrugged, "I heard almost a year and a half ago that it would be taken over by another Luthor heir, but they've seemingly just disappeared off the face of the earth."

Alex glanced at Lena; of course she knew her secret, but she had vowed to keep it the day they moved in together. She knew a thing or two about running away from family just to get away from the pressure of being something you weren't. She had met Lena in college and had befriended the girl easily enough. When she had found out she was a Luthor, she didn't even have a chance to be angry about it. The littlest Luthor was a prime target for hatred; Alex soon learned that she was the girl's only friend.

"I'm sure they have a good reason for doing so," Lena offered.

"But my scoop," Kara pouted. "I also heard the next Luthor heir was a female."

"You say that like you've never encountered a female before." Lena chuckled.

"Haven't you heard, Kara is wildly attracted to powerful women," Alex teased causing Lena to blush and Kara to smirk.

"Right because that's what I use my interviewing skills for, wooing women in power." Kara rolled her eyes and then glanced at Lena. "Don't listen to Alex. I just want to get her story before anyone tries to twist it. As much as I'd like to think my field is all about truth, I know more than a few journalists that merely feed into public fears."

Lena smiled warmly, further amazed by the honesty of the girl that sat beside her.

"Like that scare article on Supergirl," Lena commented and watched how Kara's face twisted.

"That was just bad writing and you know it," Kara defended the superhero's name.

Lena chuckled, Kara always stood up for the blue and red superhero. "Maybe Alex is right and you have a thing for powerful women. I can see how her strong legs in that hot, red mini-skirt might do it for you."

Alex burst out laughing as Kara blushed a deep red. It was absolutely wonderful how both of their secret identities had been brought up in the same conversation, yet neither knew the implications of what they were saying. The elder Danvers patted Kara and Lena on the back.

"As fun as the two of you are, I've got to get going," Alex smiled wide as she walked out the door, "Maggie awaits."

"Have fun!" Kara called out as her sister left. "She's a wild one; I really can't believe how she met Maggie that night."

Lena nodded and then the poem came back to mind.

"With flying girls…" Lena murmured as she recalled Kara's addition to her poem. "Oh my god... "

"What?" Kara asked with sudden worry.

"You totally have a thing for Supergirl!" Lena accused with a bright smile.

"I… I do not!" Kara protested.

"You ended my highly suggestive poem with "with flying girls;" how is that not about Supergirl?"

Kara opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. She had indeed meant Supergirl, but she was Supergirl. That night had been strange for the Kryptonian. Lately she had been going out quite a bit and pulling Lena along, but before Lena had come into the picture she hadn't had time for anything, or so it seemed. She would go to work, save the day when needed and return home to her boyfriend. That night, she had been drawn to Lena almost absentmindedly, and when she got to talking with her, she felt a certain kind of danger in doing so. She had been flirting with the green-eyed girl and leading her on; it just felt so natural. In her defense, she had tried to leave, but Lena had caught her. That poem… it probably led Lena on more than it should have, but it had been such a pretty verse.

"Fine, you caught me," Kara sighed.

"I didn't know you liked girls." Lena nonchalantly added.

"Where I'm from," Kara caught herself before she could sound even more alien, "I mean, I grew up with a very liberal family, so my sexuality is fluid. It's mostly about making a connection, for me." She explained and found that she was staring at Lena the entire time. It just sometimes happened when she was with Lena. When she snapped out of her trance, she blurted out, "would you like to come over for dinner?"

"At your place?" Lena asked; Kara hadn't invited her over before.

"Uhhh, yeah, you can meet my Mike, my guy friend."

"Boyfriend?" Lena clarified and Kara nodded. "Sure, sounds great."

After some friendly banter, Kara took her leave to prepare for the dinner she had suddenly sprung on Lena. Lena sighed as she fiddled with her fingers and thought of the night ahead. This was an important step for her and Kara, it would solidify their friendship and Lena would hopefully see how happy Kara was with her chosen partner. Meanwhile, Kara ran around her apartment with light speed as she fretted on what to make. She tried a simple dish and it quickly turned into a fiery fieto, and if she hadn't had superpowers, she might have burnt the whole building down. Mon-el watched on with mild interest as his partner fretted over dinner.

"Kara let's just get pizza," Mon-el suggested.

"Pizza?" Kara asked incredulously. "We can't have pizza for dinner!"

Mon-el raised a brow, "but we always have pizza."

"Well not today!" She shouted back clearly frustrated. "Today Lena's coming over and we're going to have real dinner."

Just before she could come up with a solution, a knock at the door caused her brow to furrow. It couldn't have been Lena, and if it was, she was extremely early. Kara looked through the door and found an angry, little woman on the other side. She groaned but knew what it was about, so she opened the door.

"Hey Luce," Kara greeted with a lopsided grin, "I take it you need to talk?"

A/N: I'm going to leave it here and work on the rest later this week. Hopefully I get the next chapter out this weekend! And yes I'm sorry for including Mon-el... but he fit the role perfectly, and if any of you have seen the movie, you're going to love what happens next.


	2. Out the Window

A/N: Sorry I was supposed to have this out by this weekend, but I got carried away with studying! Anyways, I'll be posting two chapters to make up for it ^_^! Enjoy and R&R, thanks!

 **Out the Window**

Kara sat as still as she could as she listened to Lucy vent about her trouble with men, women… really anything with a pulse. This latest skirmish was with a woman, however, so Kara was more attentive to her grief (expressed as anger) ridden friend. With women, Lucy had a tendency to take break ups worse than with men; Kara really didn't know why, but she had noted the trend early on in their friendship. As Lucy described for the tenth time why that person was a waste of her time, Kara glanced nervously at the clock.

"Are you looking at the clock?" Lucy asked, mildly offended.

"No!" Kara waved her hands in the air, "I mean, yes, but not because I want you to stop talking."

Lucy's mouth dropped and Mon-el smirked, "smooth babe."

"Shut up, you know why I'm pressed for time." Kara muttered back at Mon-el and then pouted when she faced Lucy. "I invited a friend over for dinner."

Lucy chuckled, "but you don't know how to cook, and all man hands can make are pancakes and waffles."

"Exactly, I'm kind of sad you assessed my situation that quickly." Kara responded with dismay. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to just turn you away."

Lucy smiled softly at her devoted friend. "Actually this is great, do you mind if I stay?"

"You want to stay?" Kara tilted her head sideways.

"That's a great idea, Lena can be her bounceback from… whatever her name was." Mon-el casually suggested. Kara felt a twitch in her muscles as Mon-el offered up her friend as if she was some sort of dinner platter.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Mon-el's dismissive tone, but agreed with the Daxamite. "You mean rebound, and I don't usually agree with you, but I could use a distraction."

"But not Lena," Kara said and then realized that her thought had been said aloud. "I mean Lena's so sweet and she was burned really bad by the person she was with last."

"Great, then we're in the same boat."

Kara wanted to object some more, but she was already getting a weird glance from Lucy, so she played it cool. In the end, the trio ended up making pizza, but at least it was home-made and not out of some box. She thanked Rao that Lucy was too busy preparing herself to attack Lena that she didn't notice how nervous Kara was. Truthfully, she hadn't planned on introducing Lena to Mon-el...Mike as she would have to call him when Lena came over. She also hadn't planned on sharing Lena with any of her friends. As she scrambled to place pillows in their proper places, she pondered on why exactly that was. Lena was sweet, beautiful and smart; a great addition to any friend group. Yet she had subconsciously always made sure it was just her and Lena when they hung out. As she placed the remote on the table, she locked eyes with her boyfriend and nearly crushed the remote under her hand.

'This entire time… have I been… no, no, of course not.' Kara's thoughts began to tear apart at her fragile morality. 'She's just so easy to be around, and all we do is talk; it's not like I've done anything wrong,' she reassured herself, and smiled when Mon-el quirked his eyebrow at her. "Why aren't you helping with cleaning up a bit?" She asked the boy in front of her to help dissuade her from digging any deeper.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention," Mon-el sighed, "I've shorted out my powers."

"What? How?" Kara's brow crinkled.

"Not really sure, Winn said he'd take a look at it tomorrow." Mon-el shrugged and sat back down at the couch.

"You aren't in the least bit worried?" Kara asked.

"Not really, I mean this is normal for me, like back on Daxam." He explained.

"You don't need superpowers to clean, pretty boy." Lucy threw a rag at Mon-el, "or was being a lazy ass normal for you back on Daxam as well."

"Yeesh, put the fangs away," Mon-el whined and picked up the rag. "Just don't kill me."

Kara nodded her thanks to Lucy who was doing the finishing touches on her salad. As Kara set the table, a sturdy knock was heard and before the person could knock again, Kara opened the door.

"Lena!" Kara greeted a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hey," Lena grinned and accused, "you sound a little surprised to see me."

"No, just happy," Kara spoke before she could filter out her naturally flirtatious manner that Lena brought out. "Come on in."

"I bought some wine, I wasn't sure what you were making, but I figured it goes with pretty much everything." She said as she set the wine on the kitchen island.

"Even pizza?" Kara asked nervously.

"Especially pizza," Lena laughed. "Seriously I love pizza, but it's been awhile since I've given in to that particular desire."

"I love pizza too!" Kara exclaimed and Mon-el rolled his eyes; it had been his idea to just go with pizza in the first place. "Anyways, this is Mike, my boyfriend." Kara hastily made the introduction.

"Pizza was my idea," he gloated smugly for his introduction. "Kara seemed to think she had to make 'real' dinner for you."

Lena appraised Mike as he walked over to her with a wide smile. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but something about him seemed off to her. She brushed the feeling aside, attributing it to feelings of jealousy, and shook his hand.

"Pizza is as real as it gets," Lena shot back and nodded appreciatively towards Kara who was glaring at her boyfriend.

"And this is Lucy, a really close friend of mine who just happened to drop by. The food is mostly her doing… I nearly burned down the place."

Lena extended her hand to the beautiful girl, but found herself locked in a hug before she could retreat. It wasn't that she was a prude, but she wasn't a hug first type of girl with anybody, even Kara. She stiffened in the embrace and waited for the other girl to pull back.

"Really nice to meet you," Lucy smirked as she pulled back.

"Pleasure's all mine," Lena returned the smile if but a bit forced. She had assumed dinner just meant Kara and her significant other, but with the way Lucy was looking at her, it seemed like she had been set up. "Thanks for saving Kara from being burned alive."

"Anytime, why don't we all go ahead and sit at the table." Lucy led Lena to the table and Kara restrained herself from intervening. Technically Lena was single and so was Lucy; they could handle themselves.

Kara sat in front of Lena and glanced at Lucy who was coming on a little too strong for anyone's tastes. After a few slices and cups of wine, the group settled down and friendly banter ensued. Lucy still hit on Lena every now and then, but it was clear that Lena was deflecting as best as she could, and that brought comfort to the Kryptonian. Lena might have been more bothered by the flirting girl if it hadn't been for Kara's uneasy expressions every time Lucy hit on her. Mike for the most part was disengaged, which was odd to Lena. Being around Kara made her feel more alive than ever, but her boyfriend almost looked like it was tiresome to be around the sunny girl. It irked Lena to no end, but she did her best at giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had a bad day at work, and usually he was just as brilliant as the girl sitting by him. Then there was his awful habit to consider; for some reason he always found it necessary to cut Kara off mid sentence and it irked Lena to no end. More than once Lena would glance at Mike, hear him out and then cut him off to return to Kara's conversation. She could tell it bothered the young man, but she could care less.

"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Lena asked.

"Oh sure, that door right over there." Kara pointed.

Mike stretched and went by the window for a bit of fresh air. He didn't mind company, but Kara seemed overly interested in her new friend. He looked down at the floor and saw an ID by the bathroom door.

"Hey Lena, I think you dropped your ID." He called out.

Lena panicked as she washed her hands and rushed to open the door. Of all the things that could have fallen out, why had such an incriminating piece of plastic fallen out? She used such brute force that an audible thud caused her to regret her actions. Her mind didn't really have time to register what was about to happen as Mike held his head and dizzily backed up towards the wide open window. By the time she reached out and gasped, the boy had already toppled over the ledge. Lucy screamed with fright as she ran towards the window, and Kara stood still. Kara could have easily saved him, and made sure that he hadn't hit the cement, but flying out windows and catching bodies did not a human make. That's what she had been to Lena, and Kara feared that the girl might not be so easy going around her if she knew who she really was. All three rushed down and were relieved to hear Mike groaning; it meant, at the very least, that he was alive.

They called an ambulance over, because calling the DEO was out of the question with Lena around. Without his powers, Mon-el could pass as human, so it didn't worry Kara too much. But without his powers, Mon-el was also more susceptible to sustaining injuries and that slightly worried the Kryptonian. As they all waited in the lobby, Lena looked down at the floor; she had knocked Mike out the window, so this was all her fault.

"Hey," Kara spoke softly and put her hand on Lena's back. "Are you ok?"

"I just can't believe I knocked him out your window," Lena murmured.

"It could have happened to anyone," Kara reassured her, but upon seeing Lena's incredulous glance, she sighed. "Ok maybe not, but don't blame yourself. Mike's susceptible to unfortunate events. You did end up grabbing your ID right?"

Lena nodded and shared a shaky smile with the sunny girl by her side. "I doubt you'll be inviting me over for dinner anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Kara grinned, "we'll definitely have dinner again. We just might close the windows next time."

Lena chuckled and blinked away the tears that threatened to overcome her. Kara extended her arm over Lena's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Lucy watched closely and smirked as she came to a conclusion. Kara Danvers was infatuated with her new friend, and Lucy couldn't blame her. The pale green eyes, eyebrow game, irish accent and weirdness made her the perfect match for the Kryptonian, but Lucy frowned all the while. She had Mon-El already, and although he wasn't prince charming, he was devoted to Kara in his own way.

"You must be the sister," a stern but friendly voice beckoned to Kara.

"Sister?" She asked.

"Mike Matthews, your brother right?"

Kara shook her head; her cheeks tinged pink, "ummm no, he's my boyfriend."

"My apologies!" The doctor corrected himself. "You'll be happy to know he didn't sustain any severe injuries, but we're keeping him in a neck brace, just in case, and on some pain meds."

After a few questions, Kara dismissed the doctor and looked back at her friends with a worn expression. After a few weeks of dating Mon-El it had become apparent that Kara was the more responsible of the two, and the majority of the two years she had been dating him, she had spent a lot of her free time taking care of him… until Lena popped into her life. Lena was her escape from a reality she had become content with.

"You do share an uncanny resemblance to Mike," Lucy admitted and received a light punch from Kara.

Just then Kara's phone vibrated. When she looked at it, she nearly dropped the phone to the floor. After fumbling with it for a bit, she looked intensely at the screen to make sure she was reading it correctly.

"Kara what's wrong?" Lena asked and placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

Kara looked up at Lena with a strange expression.

"Alex is getting… married?"


	3. Undressed and Distressed

A/N: So I kind of rushed through this... hopefully there's not atrocious typos and what not. And for those of you who haven't seen the movie, I totally recommend watching it if you like romantic comedies. I don't follow the story line too closely, but I do draw inspiration from it.

Undressed and Distressed

News of Alex's rehearsal dinner spread fast, and Lena was one of the happiest supporters of the young woman's bold decision. However, this meant that things would change, and instead of coming home to a usually tipsy, comforting roommate, Lena would soon be coming home to nobody. She'd been alone before, but having Alex around had become so consistent that she forgot what it actually felt like. She sighed as she sat in the kitchen, a warm coffee mug in hand. It was early, Alex was still asleep, but she just couldn't lay still this Saturday morning. Kara had asked her to go dress shopping with her later today, so that they could get clothes for the both of them; it was a normal friendly outing. She'd seen Kara in plenty of cardigans, pencil skirts, collared shirts, and even a few dresses, but what made her more nervous than anything was the fact that they'd be trying on clothes together. If she was anything like her sister, she was going to ask for help. Alex had the strangest tendency to somehow get stuck in her clothes, and she'd shout for Lena to come untangle her from whatever she had been trying to either get on or out of.

Lena's heart quickened at the thought of helping Kara zip up a dress. She had appraised her best friend's back that one time they decided to try yoga at the park with Maggie and Alex, and felt guilty about the desire to run her hands over her broad shoulders and strong back. Who would have ever thought, under those soft, pastel colored cardigans, that Kara was actually toned and sculpted. She was partially glad and disappointed that neither of them took to yoga, so they never returned and Lena didn't have to deal with her inappropriate feelings as much.

"What perverted things are you thinking of?" Alex muttered as she dragged herself to the coffee pot; Danvers had never been a morning person.

Lena snapped out of her thoughts and began to hack on a sip of coffee gone the wrong way. After clearing her throat and taking a proper sip of coffee, she focused on the tiles of their floor. Alex had such an uncanny ability to play around, yet somehow always hit the nail right on the head.

"I wasn't," Lena began but then she caught Alex's smirk.

"It's about Kara isn't it?" Alex further teased.

"It wasn't," Lena held her ground.

"She told me you were going dress shopping today," Alex took a sip of her coffee and observed Lena's stoic face. "You're going to have to help her get out of a few dresses; do you think you can handle that?"

Lena felt her face flush and looked away from the elder Danvers. "Of course, I've helped you plenty of times."

"But you didn't have a thing for me. You have a thing for Kara, don't you?"

"I'm just her friend," Lena protested. "Plus she has Mike."

"Who's she had almost for 3 years now," Alex muttered. She didn't like her baby sister's boyfriend, but somehow he had remained by Kara's side. "So if she didn't have Mike, would you want to be more than her friend?"

"Are you your sister's keeper?" Lena answered with a question. The answer was yes, of course she'd like to be something more to Kara, but admitting it out loud wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Not quite," Alex responded.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Look kid, you're a great catch and so is Kara, but she's a by the books kind of girl. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

"Then what should I do?" Lena's voice was small; afraid to be answered.

Alex frowned and said, "don't give Kara anything more to feel guilty about, and stop torturing yourself by pining after a woman who can't return your feelings."

Lena swallowed hard as Alex's words sunk in. Kara really was the sweetest, most loyal person she had come to know, and she would hate it if she had done anything to make Kara doubt that. She nodded to Alex and blinked away the wetness in her eyes before she made a fool of herself. She knew Alex was only trying to be helpful, but it still hurt to face the reality she had become a part of. In a parallel universe, maybe she would have met Kara sooner, or met a single Kara, but that wasn't her reality and that's all that really mattered. Before she could drown further in self pity, her phone buzzed. She looked forlornly at the name that popped up on her phone-Kara.

"I've got to get ready," Lena sighed and washed her coffee mug. "Any more advice?"

"Maybe try and dress down?" Alex suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're always on your A game around Kara, and no one, Lena, no one can resist your A game." Alex winked and nudged the girl playfully on her side.

Lena chuckled and pushed playfully back. Alex was the first person to talk to her in college, mainly because she needed a tutor to help get her grades back up. In time, Lena had learned that her bad grades were due more to a reckless lifestyle than her failure to understand the material, so tutoring her was a breeze. Alex benefited mostly from Lena's steady, consistent presence more so than her smarts, and Lena was glad to have someone that was, not only willing to talk to her, but fond of her company. Without Alex, Lena would have been miserable amidst the hoard of people that either revered or hated her family. After moving in together, Lena had disclosed her reasons for not returning to run her family's business and Alex had supported her decision in a heartbeat, so to her, Alex was more than a roommate. She was family.

"Will do," Lena affirmed as she took off towards her room.

Dressing down wasn't something that she did often. She supposed it partially had to do with her upbringing, but aside from that she had always had a fondness for fashion. She found a pair of jeans with mild cuts on the knees and giggled as she recalled how she had come to own them. Alex had all but forced Lena to go with her to a Bare Naked Ladies concert, but nothing that Lena owned was deemed appropriate by Alex, so she had demanded that Lena go shopping. When the posh girl came back home with a pair of faded jeans, Alex almost jumped for joy until she noticed that there weren't any tears.

"What are these?" Alex held the pants up.

"You said casual, so I bought jeans." Lena explained.

"I also said rebellious, remember? Rebelliously casual?" Alex rolled her eyes as Lena raised a brow. "It's fine, at least I can work with this. You don't mind if I fix them, do you?"

"Fix them?"

Alex retreated to her room without answering her, and after a few minutes came back out with the pants.

"All done, here ya go." Alex said as she threw the pants back at Lena.

And that was the birth of Lena's first and only pair of torn jeans. She decided these would do for the day with Kara, along with a simple black t-shirt that she usually only wore around the apartment. She left her hair down instead of the tight bun or elaborate up do's that she was used to, and she forwent putting on any makeup. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled softly-Kara was here. She snatched her wallet and made her way to the front door, but froze when she heard a dish break.

"What the fuck, Lena?" Alex jumped over her broken dish and examined the girl before her. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Lena asked, startled by the girl's behavior.

"I mean no this is not good, if Kara sees you like this, she's going to-" Alex meeped as a knock at the door interrupted her.

Alex and Lena looked at each other before looking at the door. Before they could open it, the knob twisted itself and in walked the topic of their conversation. Kara smiled wide and was about to comment on how slow they were to answer doors, but when she took in Lena her brain short circuited. On their very many outings, Kara had seen Lena in a variety of very sleek and posh outfits; stuff that Kara could probably never wear and feel confident in. She had become somewhat accustomed to Lena's look; while it still managed to leave her feeling in awe of her female friend, she at least knew what to expect. But this Lena was new to Kara. Hair down, slightly messy, torn jeans and a simple black tee all caused Kara's jaw to drop ever so slightly as she took in Lena's aesthetic.

"Kara, are you alright?" Lena spoke up as she tried to read the girl's expression.

Kara heard her name, but when she moved her mouth nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Sorry, I forgot whatever joke I was about to tell. Something about doors and keys, or something" she murmured.

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara came out of her trance like state and then nudged Lena, "what did I tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lena kept her voice low and looked nervously back at Kara who still looked a bit out of it. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Y,yeah!" Kara smiled wide and laced her arm around Lena's.

The very first time Kara had done this had resulted in a very stiff Lena awkwardly letting the blonde tug her around. After enough times, Lena got used to the contact and did her best not to read too much into it. With a quick bye to Alex, the duo was out the door and walking towards a nearby dress shop. As Lena carried the conversation, Kara's attention shifted from the hot dog stand, to a receipt on the floor, to a pigeon pecking at Rao knows what on the floor- anything but Lena. Kara cursed the strange flips her stomach did every time she glanced in Lena's direction, and quickly sought a rational explanation for her feelings. Of course Lena looked great in casual wear; she looked great in anything. Her flips were just tumultuous feelings of admiration; admiration of how great jeans could look on a woman, and how long, dark locks of hair could frame a face so perfectly. Yes, thought Kara, that's what she was feeling-intense admiration, nothing more.

"Kara!" Lena shouted as she tried tugging the girl towards the dress shop that had been their destination, but which Kara had walked right past. She winced and yelped slightly; she wasn't aware how firm Kara's grip was or how unmovable the girl could be, but her cry was enough to get Kara's attention.

"Lena, I'm so sorry!" Kara quickly let go of Lena's arm. "I just spaced out for a second, are you ok?" She glanced worriedly at the girl's arm.

"Yeah, I just wasn't aware you were the equivalent of a stone golem." Lena teased. "What's on your mind."

 _You,_ thought Kara for a brief second before she thought up a reasonable excuse. "I just can't believe Alex is getting married."

Lena nodded, "a bit sudden, but I've never met two people so in sync." Kara's eye glinted with mischief as she focused on the end of Lena's sentence. Lena recognized that look and quickly retorted, "Kara, no, not another one of your N'sync jokes, please, those are awful."

"Awww but those are my best" Kara chuckled but refrained. "Fine, fine, but you set yourself up for that one. Alright let's go look at some dresses."

Immediately upon entering the shop, Kara broke out with glee as she bee lined to the back and picked out a dress. Lena wondered how the girl always managed to do that every time they went shopping.

"I swear it's like you scope out the store before we get here," Lena accused in jest.

Kara laughed nervously; technically, she did scope out the place with her x-ray vision. It had become a habit the Kryptonian had a hard time shaking once she figured out how to use it towards her shopping experience.

"I just have an innate shopper's heart," Kara responded and handed a dress to Lena. "This would suit you."

Lena appraised the dress in hand and raised a brow at Kara when she noted how much cleavage this particular dress would allow for. The deep v cut was daring, but nothing Lena hadn't indulged in before. Kara also took note of the v cut and grinned.

"Too much?" Kara teased.

"Their just boobs Kara; everyone has them." Lena jested back with a playful glare, and kept the dress in hand. "I have to try it on before there's a consensus."

"To the fitting rooms!" Kara said as she excitedly marched forward.

Lena followed her enthusiastic friend with a bright smile until she recalled what Alex had said. Kara would ask for help with either putting the dress on or taking it off. The brunette gulped and couldn't decide if she wanted that to happen or not. Being just Kara's friend was hard enough with her clothes on; Lena couldn't even imagine what she might feel with Kara only partially dressed. While her mind tangled with the dilemma, Kara pulled her into a dressing room and locked the door. Lena's panic was internal as she raised a brow at Kara.

"I figured we're both girls so we can just share a fitting room." Kara explained nonchalantly as she pulled down her pants.

Lena's face flushed with heat as she quickly glanced away and held her dress tightly to her. This was a moment in which she could prove to herself and Kara that she could indeed be a good friend, or she could make everything awkward and weird Kara out. She kept her gaze to the floor as Kara changed and slowly unzipped her jeans. Perhaps if she could focus on changing, she could avert being hypnotized by the blonde. Meanwhile, Kara squirmed into her dress and glanced ever so often at Lena. Her eyes raked over the brunette's ivory, smooth skin and thanked Rao that Lena was too preoccupied to notice her.

 _Admiration that's all it is._ Kara repeated the phrase in her head. "Wow…" Kara accidentally said out loud when Lena finished changing. The silky black dress with a deep v cut made Lena seem more modelesque than usual. Though the look was more Lena than her torn jeans, the effects of her beauty were never lost on Kara.

Lena hid her bashfulness behind a smirk before looking up to meet Kara's gaze. "I take it you like it?"

"Uhh, yeah," Kara quickly responded, getting a hold of her strange thoughts. "You're like a proton, positively attractive."

Lena chuckled at Kara's awful joke. "Kara Danvers and her positively ridiculous science comparisons, I'm going to have to buy this dress after all."

"I knew I could peer pressure you into it" Kara jested with a smug grin. "How about mine?"

Lena relaxed her gaze as she looked Kara up and down. The blue dress hugged the reporter's toned body perfectly, and the brunette found herself hard pressed not to linger on Kara's abs. The Kryptonian stood still as Lena observed her.

"You look beautiful; blue really is your color." Lena responded with a soft smile.

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Great, now we can get out of these dresses and go have some real fun."

"Real fun?" Lena asked.

"It's a surprise," Kara spoke in a muffled tone as she began to pull the dress over her head.

Lena immediately looked away as Kara practically flashed her, but as the blonde's grunts grew more agitated, Lena timidly looked up. There was Kara's most likely rock hard abs and her lacey bra that cupped her supple breasts. Lena would have looked away, but it really did look like Kara might be in danger of hurting herself.

"Do you need some help?" Lena offered somewhat meekly.

"Yeah, I might need some rescuing before I tear it in half." Kara groaned. Being Kryptonian meant that most things usually tore or crumbled in her grasp if she wasn't careful enough. It took her awhile to get a hang of taking off her clothes without ripping them off, so when she began her Supergirl gig, tearing off her clothes had come naturally.

"Alright, just hold still," Lena murmured as she drew closer to Kara.

The blonde's body radiated with warmth, and Lena wondered if that was just her overreacting to being so near to a half dressed Kara. As Lena grabbed the edges of the dress, she pulled it gently over the blonde's entangled arms, and felt herself lean in as the blonde's lips came into view. She wished she could close the gap, eradicate the barrier that existed between her and the reporter, but she couldn't. Slowly, she got the dress off completely and took a step back from the nearly nude girl. It wasn't right, what she was thinking, but she couldn't help it and for that she felt guilty and dismayed all at once. She couldn't imagine her life without Kara in it, but staying friends wasn't easy either. Her mind started racing with questions that had no immediate answers, worries with no end in sight, and a dizzy spell took over. Kara had noticed the change of pace in Lena's heartbeat early on, but hadn't thought it was anything serious until she noticed Lena's balance tilting.

"Lena!" Kara caught and pulled the girl close to her before she could fall.

Lena felt sick as she rested her head against the blonde's exposed shoulder. She felt good in Kara's arms; she felt bad in them too.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit faint…" Lena spoke into the nape of Kara's neck. "I forwent breakfast this morning, and I haven't eaten lunch either," she explained. Even if that wasn't the reason, it was as good a lie as any.

"You skipped two meals!" Kara exclaimed. "No wonder you're falling over." With delicate urgency, she unzipped Lena's dress and pushed it down her shoulders. Lena stifled a groan, completely taken aback by Kara undressing her. Even if it wasn't done with any sexual intentions, she still got a rise out of it. "Let's change back into your awesome outfit," Kara handed her, her jeans and shirt.

"You think it's awesome?" Lena asked as she popped her legs into her jeans.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone look so good in jeans and a t shirt," Kara said matter of factly.

"Thanks," Lena smiled and then recalled Alex's strange reaction. _That's why she said no… but this is about as dressed down as I can get._

"What made you change your style today?" Kara asked. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, it's refreshing to see you in such renegade attire."

"I was trying to… dress down." Lena admitted. "To be honest, these are my only pair of jeans."

"It might be impossible for you to dress down," Kara added with a short chuckle as she exited the fitting room, "it's your fault, not so much the clothes."

Lena tailed after her and felt a giddiness take over her.

"By the way, you're going to be my date to the rehearsal." Kara chirped happily. "Mike still hasn't recovered quite enough to go to a party."

Lena thought the girl sounded a little too happy about that, but couldn't trust herself to be sure. "Of course, what are friends for? I still feel awful for what happened to Mike."

"Like I said, don't beat yourself up over it, he'll be fine. I've practically been catering to his every need, so he's in his own version of paradise right now. He'd probably thank you for your role in him falling out of the window."

"Then I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," Lena looked worriedly at her friend who only smiled back at her.

"You make my life interesting, Lena, don't ever apologize." Kara reassured her and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Now let's go cure your dizziness with food!"

Lena's face lit up as she witnessed Kara's excitement over food. Kara's various forms were ever enthralling to the Luthor. Whether it was Kara's warm, soft skin as she undressed, or her smug and dorky self, or her enthused food eating ventures, Lena found every aspect of Kara endearing. Perhaps this was enough; getting compliments with Kara, going on short shopping trips and being a part of her life made Lena feel a wholesome feeling. The emptiness would creep in later, no doubt, but for now the Luthor was satisfied with her momentary happiness.


	4. The Girl in the Red Dress

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and in an attempt to clarify things, I'll respond to a few things here. The wedding and falling out of the window scenes were indeed plucked from the plot of the original movie; however, I do deter from the exact details. I need you all to go rent the movie and give Daniel Radcliffe a chance haha I absolutely loved the quirkiness of it. Anyways, sorry this took so long to get out, I kept going back and adding little things here and there. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Girl in the Red Dress

There was no going back, thought Kara; she had already invited Lena as her date to her sister's wedding-a role that was usually reserved for Mon-el. They were going as friends because that's all they were; Kara repeatedly stressed that to herself. It's not that she needed convincing; she just didn't want to weird Lena out. At least that's what she told herself. Plus this would be the perfect opportunity for Lena to meet all of her friends whom she had invited to her sister's sudden dinner rehearsal. Unfortunately, Lucy, upon hearing that Lena would be attending, seemed eager on "resparking" what she thought was an "electric meeting between two similar souls,"which Kara knew was Lucy's way of saying she was going to try and seduce Lena yet again. Kara warned again that Lena wasn't someone Lucy should play with, but Lucy swatted Kara's cautiousness away by reminding the reporter that they were all adults and could handle themselves. Plus she only wanted to have a bit of fun, as she put it, and it would be a nice way to unwind after her stressful week. Kara couldn't argue with her there since her young friend was a rather adept law practitioner. Even Winn, who usually was level headed when it came to girls ever since his last few awful selections, seemed eager to meet Lena. Apparently Kara had talked about Lena enough times for his interest to be piqued; after all, who wouldn't be a little bit curious about a girl who knew science just as well as she knew science fiction and indulged in the nerdier qualities of life while looking like a model. At least that was the way Kara always described her.

Kara huffed as she finished putting on her blue dress and rolling her exposed shoulders-she was tense. She was just trying to protect Lena from further heartache; Lena hadn't mentioned her ex at all, but Alex had said something about Lena being down for months when they had first met. The feelings that were causing her to feel knotted were results of that protectiveness; Kara was almost sure of it.

"Wow," Mon-el grinned as he hobbled into the bedroom on crutches. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Kara murmured and offered him a smile through the reflection of the mirror.

Mon-el hobbled closer and kissed Kara firmly on the forehead. Kara's smile remained as she leaned into the man's presence. This was her world; where she belonged. She pulled back and gazed into the mirror and held her breath as she noted how content she looked. She was happy wasn't she? Mon-el picked up whatever he had come into the room for and went back to the couch to continue binge watching his show. He still hadn't gained his powers back, but Kara partially believed that he couldn't be happier about the fact.

"What time are you coming back?" Mon-el asked from the couch.

"Oh, I don't know," Kara mused as she fixed a few stray hairs. "Knowing Alex we're going to end up sleeping on the boat."

"It's on a boat?" Mon-el asked with surprise.

"Last minute planning is her forte," Kara grinned as she spritzed some perfume on and grabbed her clutch. "No worries, you'll be healed by the time she has her wedding which is bound to be even crazier."

"Yes! Crazy parties, I'm good at those." Mon-el gloated but groaned when he tried to fist pump into the air.

"Careful," Kara looked at him with a tender expression. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I've got Netflix," He reassured her. "Have fun, not too much though," he winked and then added, "is Lena going with you?"

"Yeah, she's Alex's roommate after all."

"Right, well hopefully she meets someone at the dinner rehearsal."

Kara felt that knot again and just chuckled to cover her agitation. With a curt bye she walked out the apartment and upon exiting the building felt herself do a double take at the scene before her. A tall elegant woman, dressed in red was draped over the side of a luxurious limo smiling wide at her. Her jaw went slack as she processed a hello on the tip of her tongue, but it never came.

"Kara, it's just a limo," Lena teased even as her heart beat frantically; was the limo too much?

Kara smiled wide as she approached her friend. "I guess I did say it was a date. But I'm not awestruck by the limo; when did you get this dress?"

"Hop in and I'll tell you," Lena said as she slinked into the limo.

Kara scooted in effortlessly and marveled at the limo's features-a small mini bar, a touch screen with music selection and the seats felt almost as comfy as her well-loved couch. After pouring them a drink, Lena began her story.

"So I came home and showed Alex what I bought, and almost immediately was I reprimanded for yet another black article of clothing that I had "dared" to bring home." Lena chuckled and continued, "she dragged me back to the store and said red suits me better."

"It really is your color," Kara said and accidentally let her eyes flick to Lena's red lips.

Lena thought she caught Kara drawn to her lips, but maybe she just liked the color of her lipstick. She thanked her friend for the compliment and took a hard sip of her wine. Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex had tasked Lena with giving a speech; apparently she was one of Alex's best "men." When Lena pointed out that it was conventional to only have one, Alex merely shrugged and said nothing about her life was conventional, so why should her wedding be or her dinner rehearsal for that matter. Lena had always been a skeptic about love ever since her last tangle with it, but now that she was being asked to give a speech, her thoughts tended to stray to her friendship with Kara and the feelings that the blonde caused to bubble within her.

"Blue and red are my favorite colors." Kara further speculated.

At this Lena smirked and quirked her eyebrow, "is that so? You know, I'm still holding on to the theory that you have the hots for Supergirl."

Kara stuttered then blushed, "that would be so wrong."

"Why? She's practically a goddess," Lena commented too matter of factly for Kara not to feel an even more intense blush attack her face.

"I don't think I'm the one with the hots for Supergirl," Kara accused.

Lena chuckled and added, "don't turn this on me now. Plus I've never denied being wildly attracted to the heroine."

"You've never said anything about that!" Kara suddenly felt all of her body heat up.

"You never asked." Lena winked and then lightly nudged her friend, "I'm just playing Kara; I hardly know the woman, I can't say I'm not intrigued, but I don't fall for random strangers. You on the other hand seem to be well acquainted with her."

"I'm just a way for her to connect with the citizens of National City." Kara admitted; it wasn't entirely a lie.

"It's smart of her to confide in a talented reporter; you'd do anybody justice," Lena complimented.

Kara was about to thank Lena when a loud rap on the window startled the Kryptonian.

"Will you two stop being weird and come out of the limo?" Alex groaned from the other side of the window. "I know it's you guys even if I can't see through these midnight black tinted windows."

Kara hadn't even noticed the limo had stopped, and wondered how long they had been at the port. When she opened the door to scold Alex on her rude comments, she was startled yet again when Alex pulled her into a hug.

"Can you believe it, I'm getting married!"

Kara smiled as she hugged the excited woman back, forgoing her scolding. Maggie was right by her and grinning just as enthusiastically as her partner in crime. Lena hugged Alex next and the wild girl appraised her up and down.

"Told you red would be better," Alex praised Lena's dress. "Did she tell you that I made her go back for it?"

Kara nodded and jested, "you're too imposing sometimes."

"She's attending our dinner rehearsal, not our funeral." Alex shot back.

Both Kara and Lena made a "you have a point" expression and looked ahead to the boat. It was lavishly decorated and already had quite a few people on it.

"Looks like a full crowd," Kara commented. "You guys could get married today if you wanted to."

Alex let the words settle and then turned to Maggie. Silently, she pulled her partner towards the boat without another look at her newly arrived guests. Kara cocked her head to the side and crinkled her brow; where was Alex going to in such an immediate rush? As the two women boarded the boat they were greeted by servers offering them all kinds of drinks, but what Kara loved most about the service was the tray of potstickers that seemed to know to follow her around. Lena warned her not to eat them all at once, but smiled every time Kara made a delighted squeal when the tray came around.

"Miss Danvers," a waiter approached the blonde with a strange drink in hand. "Your sister said this was specifically for you."

"What is it?" Kara eyed the drink curiously

"A special drink she instructed was only for you."

Kara smirked and then chugged the drink given. She felt the burn of the alien alcohol slide down her throat and immediately felt a rush. She handed the glass back to the waiter and then gave a lazy smile to Lena.

"Whoa… that was strong." Kara admitted sheepishly. Human liquor she could consume without end, but whatever this was, was already starting to affect her.

"You're not usually a lightweight," Lena commented. They had been drinking a number of times and Kara always managed to drink her under the table.

"Do you want something?" Kara asked.

"I better not," Lena responded. She already felt like she might do something regretful. Alcohol would only enable her further.

"Great, then you can dance with me." Kara grabbed Lena's hand and led them to the dance floor.

"Kara, I already told you, I can't dance." Lena fretted and tried pulling the blue dressed girl back to the potsticker platter. "Look potstickers!"

"You can't fool me Lena," Kara chuckled and used both her hands to lead Lena to the dance floor where a few other people were dancing. "I won't be thwarted by potstickers, not this time." Last time they had gone out to a club, Lena avoided dancing by persuading Kara to join her for late night chinese food before they could get any dancing in.

Lena felt her heart rate increase as Kara pulled her closer. The woman's hips rolled with the rhythm and the brunette felt the need to bite her bottom lip. She mimicked Kara's moves as best as she could, but she still felt stiff. There was no way she could dance sober as she was, and with as much caution she felt was necessary to keep from being drawn in my Kara's ethereal qualities. Kara twirled Lena unexpectedly causing the uptight girl to laugh and Kara to smile wide. She found Lena's laugh invigorating and wanted to hear it over and over again. Alex watched from a distance and sighed while nudging her soon to be wife. Maggie followed Alex's gaze and smirked; she honestly thought Lena and Kara were the perfect pair.

"Kara will figure it out," Maggie reassured Alex and gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"I don't know Maggie, she's always been a little daft in the realm of romance and love."

Maggie chuckled, "says the guru of romance and love, who only found me by drunken accident. Have a little faith in her." She leaned in and kissed the base of Alex's jaw.

With that small provocation, Alex's lips were too busy to continue the conversation. As Kara led Lena through the dance, she couldn't help but notice Alex and Maggie practically devouring each other on the deck. Her eyes wandered back to Lena's calm green ones and she felt the need to flush her body closer; to maybe try a few of the things that Alex seemed to be doing to Maggie. The desire ridden alien was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she accidentally tripped over her own footing. Lena caught the stumbling girl and held her breath as her lips grazed Kara's skin. It was such a brief moment, but the tingle from the contact lingered. Kara relished the feeling of Lena's arms pulling her closer, but her guilty conscious quickly followed. She pulled away from Lena's embrace and apologized for her clumsiness.

"Guess that drink really got to me," Kara feigned an excuse. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Of course not, there's a couple of open seats over there." Lena offered her arm to her friend.

Kara smiled and took comfort in Lena's gallantry. She had noted early on that most physical contact made Lena uncomfortable, but slowly Kara was becoming the exception. As they sat a refreshing sea breeze passed by, causing Lena to shudder.

"Are you cold?" Kara asked.

"No, just a momentary chill. It's so beautiful out here." Lena explained and Kara nodded.

"Lena!" A familiar voice pierced through the tranquility.

"Lucy," Lena said less enthusiastically but with a smile nonetheless. "It's nice to see you again."

"You look gorgeous," Lucy eyed the woman up and down, "as do you Kara."

"Thanks, did you just get here?" Kara hugged her friend and sat back down.

"Kind of, I stopped by the bar and had a few drinks before walking around. Would you like a drink Lena?"

"Uh, yeah sure, why not?" Lena responded.

Kara snapped her head towards Lena but refrained from speaking out loud. When she had offered Lena a drink, she said she "had better not." Maybe she wasn't ready for a drink right then and there, thought Kara.

 _Or maybe she is trying to meet someone here, and there's no point in getting a drink with someone who's already taken._ Kara let her thoughts run rampant.

A sharp dinging sound rose above the usual clamor, and Kara turned to face the front of the deck. Alex cleared her throat and called for everyone's attention.

"Everybody, Maggie and I would like to thank all of you for joining us here today. It really means a lot that you'd all show up on such short notice, and we've figured since most of you are here," Alex wore a toothy grin as she prepared for her next announcement, "we're getting married tonight, on this boat! Winn here will be doing the services necessary."

The crowd gasped and then cheered wildly. Kara couldn't help but cheer loudly and laugh at her sister's crazy spirit. She was glad Alex finally met someone who not only understood her, but could stand by her as her equal.

"That being the case, I'm going to need my best man...woman… whatever, to give her speech, now."

"Now?" Lena smirked and walked forward towards the brides and took the mic. "That's fine, I figured you might pull something like this, so I actually prepared my speech last night." The crowd laughed and Lena continued. "To be honest, I wasn't sure there was someone in this world that could tangle with Alex and come out alive, and it didn't help that I used to be skeptic when it came to love in general, but I've learned a few things being around Danvers." Lena's gaze had rested on Alex, but she couldn't help but glance at Kara. "If Alex can find her soul mate, because that's exactly what Maggie is, amongst the cacophony of a random party, then I believe we've all got a fair chance at it. You're basically living proof that there is someone in this universe that complements you perfectly, that you crave every second of the day, which I unfortunately have seen too much of when Maggie comes over," the crowd laughed again and Lena found that her gaze was drawn naturally to Kara. "A person that makes you feel like you're a part of them without even trying because it's as simple as breathing, and no matter how much time you spend with them, every moment is like a breath of fresh air. Before you even realize it, you can't imagine your life without them in it."

Kara held Lena's gentle green gaze and felt a pull towards the girl, as if gravity was being reconfigured so that Lena was at the center of it. In that moment the music faded into the background, and all Kara could hear was the steady thumping of Lena's heart as she held her gaze. Lena's speech continued, but the Kryptonian was having a hard time focusing on the words, and if it weren't for a steady pull at her arm, Kara would have been lost in her silent moment of revelation.

"Did you know about this?"

Kara turned around to see her foster mother with a worried crinkle plastered in the middle of her brow. Eliza was all for spontaneity; her family was full of it, but she had at least hoped that Alex's wedding might bring some normalcy with it. Of course, that was too much to be hoped for.

"Umm no, not really," Kara responded half-mindedly.

"Not really?" Eliza asked.

"I mean I told her she technically could have her wedding today. It was more of a joke than a recommendation." Kara explained.

"You two never change," Eliza sighed with a gentle smile, "do you remember that time she decided to celebrate the day you came to Earth?"

Kara nodded fondly, "I was pouting all week and had said that the only good thing about earth was cake… I was so angry until the day came and I found a huge box in my room, and when I opened it, out came Alex with a partially eaten cake." Kara chuckled, "she said she had been waiting so long that she needed the cake to sustain herself."

"Full of surprises, isn't she? Well at least she's found someone who can keep up. How's Mon-el doing?"

"Fine, Netflix is his new best friend," Kara spoke dismissively. "I came with Lena, or more like Lena rescued me in a limousine."

"A limo? For a rehearsal dinner… I mean now it's become a wedding, but," Eliza eyed her daughter as Kara waved over at someone enthusiastically. Kara always looked animated, but right now she was practically radiating with happiness. Eliza looked ahead to see who was bringing out the best in her adopted daughter and immediately smirked.

"Lena, come over here, I've never introduced you to Eliza, my mom." Kara took Lena's hand and gracefully led her towards Eliza.

"So this is who rescued you in a limo," Eliza said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be the roommate that Alex randomly informed me of, but that I never saw with my own eyes?"

"The very one," Lena responded with mild embarrassment as she shook Eliza's hand. "If I had known what wonderful people were waiting on the other side of the door, I would have come out sooner."

"Well dear I'm happy you've befriended my daughters. When Alex told me that you refused to let her pay rent, I wasn't sure if you were a saint or perhaps part of some notorious drug ring."

"Really? Those were you only two options?" Alex joined the fray meanwhile Kara processed her mother's bit of information. "And I never told you about rent, so how did you…"

"You still have your statements sent home," Eliza butted in. "You really should change your mailing address; you wouldn't believe the things I've learned about you."

Lena had at first felt alarmed at Eliza's revealing of her and Alex's rent situation, but she couldn't help but laugh at her last statement. Part of hiding her identity consisted of hiding the fact that she was very wealthy. Even without her trust fund, she had made a good amount of wealth on her own with several of her patents. It was partially why she felt she could hold off on becoming Luthor Corp's next CEO.

"Either way, Lena you've clearly made a positive impact on both of my daughter's' well being." Eliza glanced at Kara who was still glowing in Lena's presence.

"What are friends for," Lena added as a shield. Eliza's kind words meant everything to Lena, but if she wasn't careful she very well might trick herself into believing that she was something more to Kara.

"Lena, here's your drink, well shot, I figured it would be faster and we could go dance." Lucy returned with a few shots in hand.

"Oh, right, yeah…" Lena tentatively took the shot glass and downed whatever it was that Lucy had brought her. She scrunched her face at the burning, bitter taste and hardly had time to say bye before she was dragged towards the dance floor.

Kara looked on with a smaller smile than the one she had just been wearing and Eliza took notice. Raising the young Kryptonian had been a challenge merely because of the differences in culture. Between Earth and Krypton, the alien planet's views of sexuality were far more liberal. Loving had nothing to do with gender, even procreation was talked about in different terms. Kara's first few crushes had been scared off when the alien had tried courting them in her manner, and even when they were able to get past her alienness, Kara's super strength often resulted in broken bones. Over time it became obvious that Kara had given up finding a mate on Earth, and coming out as a superhero had only solidified that resolve. When Mon-el had crash landed, that mentality slowly changed. Eliza thought it practical for Kara to seek comfort and support in the Daxamite, but looking at Kara now, Eliza knew that her sweet, Kryptonian daughter was actually falling in love with a human.

"Why don't you join them? You love to dance." Eliza suggested.

"No, Lucy's trying to… I don't know what with Lena, but they're both single so I'd only be in the way." Kara muttered.

"It didn't seem like Lena wanted to go," Eliza noted and then gave Kara's arm a firm squeeze. "It also seemed like you didn't want her to go."

Kara cautiously caught Eliza's gaze and then let out an awkward laugh, "it's not like that, I swear."

"Honey, you never swear."

"I mean even if I did, not saying that I do, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I've been with Mon-el for awhile now, and she probably doesn't even want to date, and I haven't even told her about… you know, Supergirl." Kara rambled on.

"You two are hopeless," Alex shook her head and took one of the rainbow jello shots that strolled by on a tray. "Oh and Kara, don't pester her about the money thing, makes her uncomfortable. Mom wasn't supposed to out her like that; she didn't want anyone knowing."

"Of course not, but-" Kara's natural inclination was to ask questions, she was a journalist after all.

"No, don't do your reporter thing on her, just write it off." Alex interrupted her and took off towards a crowd of whooping party animals.

Kara sighed and then looked back at Eliza, but before she could get another word in, Lucy stumbled into her arms.

"She said yes!" Lucy grinned, "Lena's taking me home in a limo, and if it continues to go this well, it'll be a one stop trip." She winked and then walked back towards the dance floor.

Kara groaned as the knot inside her pulled violently, and she felt a rather heated feeling towards her usually good friend. She knew it wasn't right, that her feelings were all types of wrong, and that Lena deserved to have as much fun as anyone here. Lucy would be good to her, even if it wasn't anything serious, and that's what mattered, right? But Lucy didn't know what Lena's favorite restaurant was, or what show she liked falling asleep too, or the way she liked her coffee, or how many pillows she liked to have by her; Lucy knew nothing about Lena. She could care less if Lena was driving a limo or a dumpster truck, she wanted to end the night with her, but now there wasn't a chance of that. Her eyes lingered on the crowd of people dancing until she caught sight of the fringes of Lena's red dress. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her body seemed to sway more easily. Kara's heart flipped when Lena smiled in her direction, and she gave Lena a small, awkward wave in return. Then Lena motioned for Kara to join her on the dance floor, and the blonde smiled wide her earlier sorrow slightly muted because the girl in the red dress wanted to dance with her.


	5. The Morning After

A/N: Alas I have finally completed another chapter! I know it's slow progress, but bear with me, I'm getting there! Please leave some feedback with any kind of advice, suggestions, or simply utter joy with the chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 5: The Morning After

When she awoke, she felt the warmth of another's body pressed firmly on her exposed stomach. Groggily she winced open her eyes to make sense of the sensations she was feeling and found a tuft of wavy, luscious brown hair pressed against her face. With a slight groan the body by her rolled over and a lazy smile greeted her.

"Good morning gorgeous," Lucy murmured.

Lena's eyes flew open as the other girl's finger caressed her jaw, and a sickening feeling in her stomach became very apparent as she felt herself being pulled in for a kiss. She closed her eyes hard and bolted upright in bed with a scream. When her eyes opened again she was alone; her only companions being her clammy skin and ragged breathing.

 _Fuck it was a dream… it was just a dream._ Lena chanted in her head with the hopes of calming herself down, but fresh thoughts of Lucy in her bed made that difficult.

Last night had gotten a bit blurry with how many drinks she eventually had. She remembered Alex coming to talk to her about moving out because she didn't want to impose the 'pandemonium' of a newlywed couple on her good friend, and then said something about needing more privacy than the sound proof walls Lena had installed some time after Alex meeting Maggie. Then she remembered not being able to find Kara, and having to drive Lucy back. While Lena wasn't someone who presumed that people were interested in her sexually, she'd have to be an idiot not to pick up on Lucy's intentions. The girl had said some rather sultry comments before she had tried to dive in and capture Lena's lips, and though she succeeded in initially capturing them, Lena quickly pushed her away. Then, Lena was sure it had been the alcohol's fault, but Lucy had taken the rejection rather badly and shared a mouthful of spiteful compliments… something about running like a t-rex because of her huge boobs and being nothing more than a beautiful irish potato.

To be honest, Lucy was a superbly attractive individual and Lena wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea of spending a night with the delightful girl. But that entire night, Lena couldn't stop thinking about Kara. Sleeping with Lucy wouldn't fix that, and it had the potential to makes things worse for the brunette. She could barely function with her emotions for an unavailable woman; she couldn't even imagine adding another person to the mix and not short circuiting.

Without thinking more on the subject, Lena readied for the day. She had prepared a gift for Alex's wedding, but because her roommate had gone and jumped ship on any original plan, it hadn't been ready. She wasn't sure if it was because she was a Luthor, or because she was Lena, but the young girl always felt the need for grand gestures when it came to those she truly cared about. Alex had been by her side for years now, and she hadn't cared about her surname; in fact, when they first met, Alex had been rude to her, but when she overheard a pack of other girls snickering at the fact that yet another person mistreated the 'Luthor kid,' she ripped them a new one. When Lena had thanked her, Alex only looked back with her fiery gaze and said she needed to learn how to stand up for herself, albeit in more colorful language. It was from Alex that Lena learned a thing or two about the more brass elements of the english language, and the means in which it could be employed to her advantage. Alex's friendship was more than Lena felt she deserved, and nothing less than what she had tucked safe away in her bank's vaults would do. Giving money wasn't something that Lena was comfortable with; it seemed shallow and thoughtless. However, she had anticipated that Alex would be in search of a new home once things with Maggie got serious enough, so she had bought a number of properties in National City that would make perfect love nests for any happy couple, and locked away the title deeds and keys at a trusted bank. Over the top, maybe, but what was the point of having money, if she couldn't invest it in the people she had come to love?

Lena tried her best not to fidget nervously as she waited in line to be serviced. Bank trips always made her uneasy. When she had taken time off to decide what she wanted to do with her life, it was easy to forget the life she had left behind; the family name that was attached to her; the corporation she was supposed to be running. A light buzz in her pocket pulled her attention, and she smiled as she answered.

"Hey Kara," Lena casually started.

"Lena, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to disappear, but Mike somehow rolled off the couch and I had to get home ASAP." Kara sighed apologetically.

Technically Mon-el really had rolled off the couch and needed assistance, but she could easily have flown back without anyone noticing her absence. Dancing with Lena was like magic, watching her twirl in the red dress was breathtaking, and the Kryptonian felt herself to be in danger the longer she lingered in Lena's adoring gaze. She left knowing that Lena would be left alone with Lucy, and that would allow them to 'hit it off' as Mon-el had put it.

"Oh god, I hope he's alright."

"He's doing well, just accident prone…" Kara jested and then wandered into dangerous territory. "So how'd last night go?"

"After not being able to find you, and being taken back to port, I gave Lucy a ride home, went home and called it a night."

"That's it?" Kara asked.

"We don't all have as eventful lives as girls with boyfriends who fall out of windows and off of couches," Lena teased and was delighted to hear Kara's laugh on the other end of the line. "By the way-"

A deafening bang shot through the air and caused Lena to instinctively crouch to the ground. Three more bangs followed and Lena finally registered the sound of gun shots.

"Put your hands on floor, nobody move!" A voice bellowed

"Lena! Lena!" Kara's voice could be heard from Lena's phone which she had clutched to her chest.

"Drop your phone!" The man shouted as he rushed at her. "Drop it!"

She fumbled with it until it skid across the floor in front of the robber. He sneered and then crushed the device under his steel toe boot.

"Trying to call for help, were you?" He spat as he pointed the barrel of his gun towards her. "Ain't nobody that can help you now," he cackled as he readied to pull the trigger.

Lena's eyes closed shut as she heard the bang of the gun go off, and anticipated the pain that would surely rip through her. Strange, death didn't feel as cold as she thought it would. Instead it felt warm and oddly pleasing. When her eyes fluttered open she thought for a second she saw Kara's face, but as her gaze dropped she saw the familiar crest of Supergirl and a billowing red cape surround her. The arms around her felt familiar the way they wrapped around her so strong and secure. With a sudden blur of movements, the criminals were apprehended and Supergirl was back at her side.

"Rao are you alright?" Supergirl asked; her eyes full of concern.

"Thanks to you," Lena responded in awe still trying to grasp what she had just been through. "A second later and I would have… how did you…?"

"I heard the gunshots, the first ones," Supergirl responded with ease; again, technically, that was the truth.

Sirens blared as the police neared, and Supergirl helped Lena off the floor. "Well Miss…" Supergirl halted as she waited for Lena to share her name.

"It's Lena, just Lena," Lena extended her hand and shook the Super's hand. The last thing she needed was Supergirl knowing she was a Luthor. "Thank you Supergirl."

With a simple nod, Supergirl flew off and left Lena. As much as she wanted to stay and comfort her friend, she knew that would come off as suspicious. The moment she heard Lena's heart beating frantically, she was there, fully suited, cocooning Lena from any harm. As Supergirl she could protect Lena from bullets, but she couldn't talk to her the way she could as Kara Danvers, she couldn't pull her close and thank Rao she hadn't been harmed. She wasn't even sure if she could do that out of costume. Regardless, the thought of losing Lena made Kara shiver, and she felt a certain dread that derived from some deep well within her-a well full of emotions that she hadn't yet taken the time to sift through, and she wouldn't any time soon. Instead, she would wait. Wait for the moment Lena needed her.

As soon as Lena was back at her apartment, she dropped her purse and sunk into her couch. Her heart paced evenly now, but her hands were still shaking. When the robber had aimed his gun at her, she had several regrets mixed in with the fear of pain. First, she had yet to do anything with her life; second, she had yet to do anything about her feelings. The fragility of life made her want to take a chance, but she knew she couldn't just call up Kara and say 'hey, I almost died today, oh and I'm in love with you.' Hell, she still hadn't even told Kara who she was. Maybe it was time she did. Hesitantly she picked up her phone and started a message to the woman she needed to see.

Lena: Kara would you mind coming over? Crazy morning, I need your company.

Immediately three little dots appeared as Kara prepped her reply.

Kara: Of course, be right over!

Lena inhaled deeply and wondered if she should take a shower to see if it would help with her nerves, but an abrupt knock startled her. Slowly she approached the door but relaxed when she saw Kara through the peephole.

She opened the door and smirked, "were you waiting in management's closet or something?"

Kara closed the distance between her and Lena as she pulled her in for a tight hug, completely ignoring Lena's joking quip. Lena held her breath as Kara's arms encircled her and held her securely against her chest. This feeling of warmth and safety, it felt familiar, and when Kara pulled away, Supergirl's image flashed before her.

"I heard loud bangs on the phone," Kara explained.

"Gunshots," Lena responded, but said nothing else as she scanned Kara's face, "I'm sorry I'm still a little out of it."

"Of course, wanna sit and talk, or?"

"Actually I was thinking of picking up drinking," Lena blathered as her logic started connecting pieces together, and slowly but surely she was beginning to believe that her best friend might actually be National City's superhero.

"As in alcohol?"

"As in heavily," Lena smirked. "I could use a partner, a night out on the city perhaps?"

"Lena are you sure, you seem-"

Lena took Kara's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm fine, I swear, I just need to take my mind off of things, promise."

Kara smiled and nodded, "alright, I'm game. Let's do this!"

It wasn't because she felt obligated to make Lena feel better that she went along with her plan, but Kara also felt like a night out with Lena was something she needed. Mon-el would wonder where she had flown off to in such a hurry, but he was spending the night at the DEO anyways. Hopefully Winn would be able to figure out why he suddenly lost his powers. Ever since Mon-el's accident, and National City's constant crime, she was feeling more worn out than usual. As the two headed out in search of a venue that would cater to their needs, Lena pushed away her theorizing thoughts of Kara's secret identity, and also pushed away any thought of revealing hers to Kara. Being a Luthor was bad enough to a regular civilian, but being a Luthor to a Super… that could potentially end the friendship she so dearly valued.

The duo headed out into the sunset and twinkling city lights that flickered to life. The air was brisk, perfect for walking, and the sound of thumping music in the distance was beckoning them. Lena pulled Kara's arm as she walked towards a nearby bar that she had become fond of when she did venture out.

"I don't think I've ever been here," Kara noted as they walked into a dimly lit room with a bar located on the far end and a rather large dance floor a little ways off.

"It's become one of my favorites, especially on Tuesgays." Lena explained as they drifted towards the bar. "Shots?" She glanced at Kara who seemed flustered. "Kara?"

"Oh, yeah sorry did you say gay, I mean shots?" Kara fumbled over her words and felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she cursed Rao internally for her lack of poise. "Yes, I'd love a shot."

Lena chuckled and ordered them a round of shots. When they were served, she handed one to Kara and smirked as she raised her glass.

"To life and its possibilities," Lena remarked as she tapped her glass against Kara's.

Kara smiled and downed the shot without a problem. She wished that it would affect her the same way it would affect Lena, but only alien liquor would do the trick.

"This place is one of the most liberal bars; they serve everyone, including aliens. You should come out with me on a Tuesgay, if ever you're able to."

Kara kept her cool even though it felt like Lena could read her mind. "I would love to," she replied and then heard a familiar song play.

Lena caught the spark of recognition in Kara's eyes and knew what was coming next.

"We have to dance," Kara insisted as she took hold of Lena's hand.

"But I," Lena began but Kara's pout rendered her point moot. "Alright, but next round is on you."

"Deal!" Kara nearly leaped in excitement as she pulled Lena towards the dance floor.

By the time Lena realized it was a cheesy N'Sync song, it was too late to turn back. Plus, it was endearing to see how genuinely excited Kara got when she truly loved something, and she was just glad that Kara wanted to share that with her. The taller, blonde watched her dancing partner with a wide smile as she swayed to and fro. Kara loved the way Lena danced even if the brunette constantly mentioned how she had no sense of rhythm. In an attempt to be silly, Kara took Lena's hand and twirled her, but somewhere along the way, Lena lost her balance. The Kryptonian adjusted and caught her friend in her arms so that she was flushed against her chest. Without clear intention, Kara's gaze slipped to Lena's lips, which were closer than they'd ever been, and when she pulled them back up she found herself looking at Lena's pale, green eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting or maybe the atmosphere in general, but Lena's eyes seemed to be filled with fearful yearning, as if she was afraid of what it is she wanted.

Kara pulled back and sheepishly apologized as the song came to an end. "So ready for that second round?"

"Yeah," Lena murmured as the effects of being held so closely by Kara faded away. "Actually, I'm going to head to the ladies' room really quick," Lena added. She needed a moment to herself.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and order for us." Kara was a bit relieved to have a moment to herself, and quickly made her way to the bar, taking great care not to glance back at Lena.

She sighed as her heart thumped strongly against her chest. As soon as she caught sight of the bartender she ordered herself a single alien drink, and two regular shots. When they were brought out she quickly downed the alien drink and immediately felt an electric rush course through her. Hopefully, she thought, this would help with her nerves.

Meanwhile in the restroom Lena was busy giving herself an internal pep talk.

 _She's your friend, one of your only friends… and she has a boyfriend who she's been seeing for a long time. Almost dying doesn't give you the right to just dive in and change everything. Falling in love with your best friend… what a horribly cliche. She's here to be your friend, nothing more. And… she might be a Super._

She couldn't help that last thought. Before she went back out she rinsed her hands under cold water and waited for her heartbeat to resume a normal beat. She hadn't missed Kara's glance at her lips, or the way she had leaned in… but she had also been the one to pull back. With a quick, but gentle slap to her cheeks, she ventured out and found Kara at the bar waiting for her.

"Here you go," Kara said as she handed Lena her shot. "I'm not really good at toasts, so I'm just going to say thanks for inviting me, and that I'm really glad to be in your life."

"That's perfect Kara," Lena smiled and raised her glass and downed the drink.

"Hi there," a deeper voice intruded and at first Lena paid it no mind, but a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. "Can I buy you a drink?"asked a man with dark hair, bright blue eyes and a chin chiseled by the gods themselves.

Immediately Lena prepared to fend the man off, regardless of his gorgeous attributes, but she didn't get the chance to.

"Sorry, she's my…" Kara's tongue tied as she registered what she was saying, and settled on "she's mine." Nervously she sought out Lena's hand, and only managed to find it when Lena clasped hers.

"My apologies," the man smiled at both of them, "have a goodnight, ladies."

Lena glanced at Kara who still looked quite flustered and shared a soft smile. Hearing Kara claim her had felt right, and it was adorable to see Kara fish around for her hand out of sheer nervousness. Perhaps, for this one night, pretending they were together wouldn't be so bad; perhaps it was all that would ever come to be.

"I'm sorry," Kara began to apologize, but Lena raised a finger to her lips.

"Don't be," was all Lena said. "There's table tennis in the next room; let's grab some drinks and I'll challenge you to a round. Loser buys the next round"

Kara's nerves eased and she nodded. The entire time their hands remained clasped, and Kara relished the way Lena's fingers would sometimes trace patterns on her palm. She didn't know why she didn't just let the guy buy Lena a drink; technically she could use a distraction right now, considering her near-death experience and what not. She wanted to blame the alcohol, but not even alien alcohol worked that fast. For the moment she pushed aside her reasons and focused on making Lena smile and laugh, which wasn't hard at all for the Kryptonian.

At first, the match was definitely in Kara's favor; she had faster than lightning reflexes, after all. However, once the alcohol hit, she was having a rather hard time keeping up with Lena, who was a very calculated table tennis player. Lena chuckled as she hit the ball towards the left corner and Kara whirled as she swatted at thin air, completely missing. Kara, growing frustrated with her lack of depth perception, served the ball a little harder than necessary. Thankfully, it flew straight by Lena and moments later a random, unfortunate passerby stumbled to the floor. Lena gasped and tried her best to hold in her laugh as she walked towards Kara, who wore a guilty expression.

"I think we should give it a rest before you take someone's eye out," Lena jested as she leaned on Kara.

"It was an accident!"

"God forbid it be on purpose" Lena hummed as Kara put her arm around Lena's waist. "So drinks?"

"Mmmm," was all Kara was able to say as Lena fell into her. "Did I lose?"

"I… actually wasn't keeping score," Lena admitted.

"Me either, but I'll get this round."

They retreated to the bar, ordered another round and headed towards the dance floor. Surprisingly it was at Lena's request that they dance. It was a mixture of alcohol and the fact that they were shrouded in darkness that gave Lena the courage to dance with Kara. Unlike the night of Alex's wedding, nobody around knew anything about them; for all anyone knew, they were a couple on a date, so Lena took a chance. Her body movements, which were usually a tad bit awkward, were more sensual and her distance from Kara was pretty much nil. Kara's breath hitched as Lena danced on her and she fought the urge to pull the girl closer if that was possible. The dance floor was crowded, so maybe Lena was just forced to dance the way she was dancing, plus, thought Kara, she wasn't exactly single to act on such desires. Still, she couldn't deny how good it felt to have Lena's warmth so close, close enough for Kara to lose herself in the sound of her heartbeat and the scent of her perfume. So she imagined a reality where she was able to pull Lena closer, a reality in which she was free to act on impulse rather than spend her energy holding back. She imagined a reality in which she belonged to Lena, and Lena belonged to her.


	6. In an Ocean of Possibilites

A/N: Ugh meant to get this out way sooner, but I couldn't find a definitive stopping point... also, school, but nobody wants to hear about that haha. Thanks to you all for encouraging me to keep updating! It helps me push through ^_^!

Chapter 6

In an Ocean of Possibilities

Without a doubt, tonight had been one of her favorite nights. Kara stood at Lena's doorstep and wished that time would stop moving forward; if it could just freeze and leave her in this moment, then she wouldn't have to worry about the future. Why couldn't every day be a day like this; why couldn't every night end with Lena laughing gently at one of her awful jokes?

"I hope you feel better after the scare at the bank," Kara spoke gently as she gave Lena's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Most definitely, may I ask you something?"

"Anything," Kara replied.

"What's the worst thing that's happened to you?" Lena asked.

Kara pursed her lips as she thought of the answer. Losing her planet, parents and civilization was all rolled into one event, but she couldn't just confess that now. In lying to Lena, she was being selfish. She wanted this normal, human life, however make believe it was.

"What a morbid question… but I guess, if I had to pick the absolute worst thing, I'd have to say it was the day my parents died." It was the partial truth; lying to Lena was becoming harder and harder.

"Oh, Kara…" Lena's eyes softened as she held Kara's hand in both of hers. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked so nonchalantly."

"Don't worry, Lena, I wouldn't have shared if I didn't want to tell you." Kara wore a small, sad smile, "how about you?"

Lena thought about her tyrannical, adoptive mother and the hell she put her through, but the more recent, near-death experience also came to mind.

"I also lost my mother when I was really young, and my adoptive mother was a cruel woman, so she's technically the worst thing that's happened to me, which is awful considering I was almost shot today."

Kara gave her friend a concerned look, but couldn't help but want to know more about Lena's childhood. It felt good to open up to the other girl, and she hadn't talked about this with anyone in awhile.

"I've actually never seen a picture of your family," Kara mentioned.

"I promise, one day I'll get around to sharing that." Lena sighed, "For now, I'm just trying to figure myself out apart from them… does that make sense?"

"I get what you mean," Kara replied quickly, feeling more connected than ever to the brunette. She knew exactly what Lena meant; she was guilty of the same thing, except it was in regards to being Supergirl. "Take your time, I'll be around whenever you're ready to share. We can swap stories and make an experience out of it."

"That sounds terrifying, but…" Lena smirked, "there's no one else I'd rather do it with than you." Then, she leaned in, and planted her lips on Kara's cheek. It was selfish, and she'd probably be wracked with guilt later, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the gentle buzz she felt on her lips when she kissed Kara's soft skin. "Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Lena," Kara murmured as she wore a goofy grin that Lena took notice of before disappearing into her complex.

Kara couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as she walked back to her apartment. Dancing with Lena had been nothing short of magical, and the spot where Lena planted a kiss on her cheek as she said goodbye still tingled. It was nothing more than a friendly, "see you later" kinda kiss, but it still made Kara feel like she was floating. As she walked into her apartment her phone started to buzz, and her smile softened… it was Mon-el.

"Hey babe," Kara answered.

"Kara, so I have good news." Mon-el began. "I'm being sent to one of the DEO's facilities in Dublin, to help with regaining my powers."

"What?" Kara's brows knit together. "When?"

"Just about to board the plane; isn't this great? I'll have my powers back, and I can be helpful again!" The Daxamite exclaimed with a dapper voice.

"Now? Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I did, but you weren't answering. I figured you were with Lena." The dapperness of his voice faded, replaced by a rather cutting tone.

"I was, she… she almost died today so she needed me. Anyways, I guess I have no say in this."

"Technically you were the one who kept pestering me about my powers," Mon-el retorted.

"Alright, I get it. Well have fun; I'll try and visit you."

"Sounds great!" was all he said before he hung up.

Kara sighed as she crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow close to her. Her chest felt tight as she thought of her relationship with the Daxamite. He had been charming at first, but, despite his effort to reverse some of his backwards thinking, he had fallen short of all her expectations. Most of the time she felt as if they were simply going through the motions, staying with each other out of comfort and familiarity. As she drowned in the negativity of her relationship, her phone buzzed. Thinking it was Mon-el calling back to apologize, she had the urge to throw it against the wall. But when she glanced at the screen, it was Lena's name that was displayed.

"Lena! Are you ok?" She quickly answered.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I still feel kinda bad about dropping such a downer question on you." Lena's voice was tender and lulled the Kryptonian.

"No don't feel bad," Kara pressed. "It was nice to share with you," she added, "I had a really good time, tonight."

"Me too, maybe we can get together next week and do it again." Lena offered.

"Most definitely," Kara murmured as she clutched a pillow to her body. "I'm actually really glad you called."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Kara pondered the question, letting her happiness bubble through her, when only moments before she had been feeling down and confused. Lena brought her peace without even trying. It was dawning on the Kryptonian that maybe her feelings for Lena weren't as platonic as they should be. The alien liquor had allowed her to let some of her defenses down, and if it hadn't been for Mon-el's call, she had thought about going back to Lena's apartment.

"Mike just called me… he left to Dublin for treatment."

"Oh god, Kara I'm sorry," Lena fretted; she still considered herself to be the principal agent of Mike's condition.

"Again, don't be, I'm just kinda… when I'm around you, I don't feel as down, I guess." Kara blathered on, hoping that what she said wasn't too forward or suggestive.

Lena's heart fluttered at the sunny girl's confession, and she was glad Kara wasn't physically near her to see the blush that crept over her cheeks. She was still a bit tipsy from their night out, meaning she was more liable to say things she probably shouldn't. Their night out dancing had been a turning point for her. Kara's hands had roamed the side of her hips as she sashayed from side to side, and even though her touch had been gentle and full of hesitation, she hadn't pulled back. Her one-sided crush was apparently not as one-sided as she had convinced herself it was.

"You can stay over, if you'd like?" Lena's offer came out as a question; towards the end, she wasn't sure why she thought that was a good idea, and half regretted it already. "I mean to say, I know how lonely it can be once you're used to someone always being around. I've only been without Alex for two days, and I'm already feeling it."

Kara chuckled, and smiled wide at the thought of being able to wake up to Lena. "A sleepover, sounds like a great idea. Oh, Alex and Maggie actually asked me to invite you to an outing tomorrow at some beach nearby," Kara lied; Alex and Maggie had invited her, but there was no way she was going alone with newlyweds. "I don't really want to go unless you come with."

"That's perfect, actually, I have something for the two of them, and I also wouldn't want to be stuck alone with newlyweds on a beach, especially those two."

"I'm glad you and me are on the same wavelength. Alright, well, we should get some sleep. Come by my place around 5 and they'll pick us up from here."

"Will do, goodnight Kara… sweet dreams," she spoke softer, afraid that Kara would see through her words and find her ardent affection.

"Goodnight Lena, sweet dreams." Kara mimicked before she heard the line go dead.

That night Kara slept well… a little too well. Her dreams had completely passed the sweet stage, and gone on to something a little more spicy. Having Lena star as the protagonist to her night fantasies wasn't so surprising, now that Kara was slowly coming to terms with her feelings towards the dark-haired beauty. She also wasn't blind to the fact that Lena, despite her respectful nature, was also interested in her as more than a friend. Still, she couldn't cave in to the idea of them together. She had Mon-el, but more than that… Lena was her best friend, and she was afraid of losing that more than anything. It felt good being able to touch Lena, but it was little compared to the feeling of always being able to rely on her when things let her down.

The next morning, Kara woke with a start as someone knocked on her door. Almost absentmindedly, she used her x-ray vision to see who in their right mind would disturb her slumber.

"Lena!" Kara gasped as she stumbled off the bed and dashed to the door. Quickly, she opened the door and smiled lazily at the woman on her doorstep.

"Good morning," Lena smirked at Kara's bed hair and held in a squeal when she observed her childish pajamas. "Were you still asleep?"

"I was," Kara admitted sheepishly as she hugged Lena and let her in. "I might have had a little too much to drink last night. You had even more; I'm surprised you're up and about."

"I thought some breakfast might help." Lena explained as she raised a bag of donuts and kolaches.

"Ooooo, gimme!" Kara reached out and dug her hand in the bag before Lena even had a chance to put it down on the counter. "Cam youf afways wafe me uf life this?" Kara spoke with her mouth full of bread.

Lena laughed and nodded. "Breathe, Kara, breathe."

With a hard swallow, Kara prepared to devour another kolache, but waited until Lena got one for herself. She smiled warmly at her best friend in the whole universe, and thanked Rao that Lena existed. Being with Lena was as easy as breathing. She watched the way Lena smiled at her and suddenly she began to feel warm, so she glanced away with a shy grin.

"Are you ready for a day at the beach?" Kara asked as silence began to creep between them.

"I assumed we weren't going swimming since we're taking off so late," Lena prodded.

"Right, just a bonfire and drinks" Kara noted. "I also got marshmallows and chocolate! I'm s'more than prepared!"

Lena raised her brow and smirked, "I really wonder how you manage to stay so fit and socially acceptable with your diet and puns." Her eyes raked over Kara unconsciously, and the Kryptonian wasn't immune to Lena's gaze.

She took that moment to return the favor, and found herself regretting that they weren't heading to the beach earlier; she wouldn't be opposed to seeing Lena in a bathing suit. Slowly, they both caught each other's gaze and Kara felt the air leave her lungs as Lena lingered dangerously close to her face. Her perfume intoxicated her as she felt Lena's warm breath just barely hovering above her skin.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Oh!" Kara's head snapped towards her door as she activated her x-ray vision. "Alex is here!"

The girl of steel felt more like jello as she left Lena's side and approached the door. When she opened it, her sister was already raising a brow at her.

"Alex, you're here, hi," Kara blabbered as she let her sister in. "Lena came over early for breakfast."

"Riiiiight," Alex winked at Lena who reacted by glaring at her. "You sure it wasn't for dessert?" Lena stifled a cough as she glanced at Kara.

"Dessert? Donuts aren't dessert, how many times do I have to tell you that? They're an essential food group." Kara retorted.

Alex chuckled, knowing full well that Kara hadn't caught on to her comment. After all her years on Earth, she still had a really hard time grasping some Earth phrases. Lena chuckled nervously along with the elder Danvers sister and wondered if Kara was really that oblivious.

"Lena didn't you used to hate kolaches?" Alex asked with a raised brow as she picked one up.

"I wouldn't say hate," Lena murmured as Kara gave her the most hurt expression. "I had no preference when it came to them."

"Glad to see Kara is rubbing off on you," Alex nudged her baby sister. "Have you tried feeding her any of your kale recipes."

Kara's tongue immediately stuck out and Lena giggled.

"Not yet, but Kara has had more veggies in her life since meeting me, so there's that."

"Amazing," Alex added and then glanced at Kara. "So I'm guessing you don't remember texting me last night?"

Kara's expression turned quizzical, "what text?"

Alex smirked, "it's the reason why I came over." She pulled out her cell and opened up to Kara's message. "It reads. 'Alex tonight was the best, but I drank a bit much and now I'm lonely and sad and why aren't you here… p.s. I hate boys'," so I text you back but you never responded."

Kara's cheeks flushed at her mention of Mon-el, and hoped Lena wasn't weirded out by her admission of last night being the best.

"Oh right, Mon-el is in Dublin now apparently," Kara muttered. "Which is great, I just wish he had kind of talked to me about it."

"If you ever want to visit, I can get you a flight," Lena offered.

Alex chuckled; Kara could beat a plane anyday.

"That's so sweet of you," Kara smiled, "but it's really alright; I'm sure the distance will be fine."

"Maybe you can room at Lena's, since I moved out," Alex jested.

"That's what Lena said!" Kara exclaimed excitedly as she recalled Lena's offer.

Alex snapped her head to look at Lena, "is that so?"

Lena gulped as Alex's eyes bore into her soul, and she knew the elder Danvers could see her heart's desires.

"I just thought Kara would be lonely on her own… kinda how I feel now that you left the nest." Lena explained.

Alex's features softened as she registered Lena's loneliness, and was about to say something sentimental before Kara groaned while looking at her phone.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"It's Snapper, he really wants me to start digging into the missing heir to Luthor Corp." Kara sighed, "it's not like I haven't tried, a lot of files are redacted... I swear, once I find this woman, I'm going to tie her to a chair and force her to interview with me."

Alex burst out laughing as she caught sight of Lena's lower lip part ever so slightly. She was a little bit afraid of Kara and Lena learning about each other's secret identities, but she was sure they'd be able to work through it.

"Do you think that's necessary?" Lena asked.

"No…. I mean, I hope not. She's the one Luthor I have yet to hear anything about. But everyone deserves a chance, so I'm hoping she's different from her brother."

Lena nodded, "so do I."

Alex offered her a sympathetic smile and then looked down at her watch, "well since you're not hungover or lonely, I'm going to get back to Maggie. I'll see you guys later today." She hugged them both and left the duo to their own devices.

"So Netflix marathon until we have to leave?" Kara suggested to Lena.

"Sounds perfect," Lena grinned as she plopped into her usual spot on Kara's couch.

Meanwhile, as Alex drew further away from Kara's apartment, she dialed Maggie.

"Babe, I owe you 20 bucks, she invited Lena." She rolled her eyes as Maggie gave her an 'I told you so' speech. "Anyways, I think we should commence with operation 'Naked Beach'…" Alex grinned as her enthusiastic partner agreed.

What had started out as pleasant campfire experience, had suddenly turned into something a little more heated. Both Alex and Maggie had stripped and ran towards the ocean like the wild animals they were. Lena had awkwardly glanced at Kara, only to find that Kara's eyes were already resting on her, and instead of saying anything, they both simply smiled stupidly at each other. Kara cursed inwardly at Alex's abandonment, and the strange situation she had left her in.

What was her sister thinking? Sure, she might still be in honeymoon mode, but they had agreed to all hang out as friends; stripping naked wasn't exactly on the friend's menu. It's not like Lena would want to-

"Want to swim?" Lena spoke lightly over the crackle of the fire.

Kara whipped her eyes to Lena's and found a sort of nervousness resting in the moonlit, green hues of her irises.

"Umm, yeah," Kara smiled softly, "let's go."

She rose from the sand and walked towards the lapping water. When they got near enough, Kara fumbled with the buttons to her shorts. Somehow, in the warm weather, she found her hands shaking. Perhaps it was because she could hear Lena undressing, the slip of cloth on her porcelain skin. She couldn't look, so she focused on her own undressing, and once that was done, she rushed into the water.

Lena followed and both of the girls let out a squeal as the frigid, cold water engulfed their bodies. Kara laughed as Lena cursed out the waves.

"It's so cold!" She whined and drew near to Kara.

"Yeah, I guess we should have expected this." Kara smiled even as her teeth chattered together; a mere show for her human friend.

"Eeeep!" Lena lurched forward and absentmindedly jumped into Kara's arms and wrapped her own around Kara's neck. "Something touched my foot!"

Kara nearly forgot how to breath as Lena's skin came in contact with hers; she fit so naturally in her arms. Lena's grip tightened around the blonde's strong shoulders, and Kara rationalized that she was solely acting on her fear of whatever had touched her foot. She chuckled at Lena's distraught features; she hadn't taken her for the squeamish sort.

"Don't worry, I've got you," she murmured as she carried her best friend in her arms.

Slowly, she walked them back towards the shore, and let Lena go once the waters became too shallow. They stood on the sand and looked up at the full moon. It's light sparkled on the ocean's waves, and Kara couldn't help but wish she could see how the light looked on Lena's skin.

"I'll look if you look," Kara murmured as she turned towards Lena.

Lena's mouth opened slightly, unsure if she heard Kara correctly, but the strange expression on the blonde's face reassured her that she had. Instead of speaking, she nodded. With the aid of the moonlight, Lena's eyes grazed over Kara. Everything lay exposed, but taking it all in was nothing compared to meeting back up with Kara's gaze. She found her blue stare to be even more intense, infinitesimally more captivating than usual. The longer she held the blonde's gaze, the louder her heart seemed to pound and she felt herself being drawn in. Quickly, she glanced aside and found something to pull her out.

"Ummm Kara?" She pulled Kara out of the trance with her worried tone.

"Hmmm?" was all Kara managed to get out.

"Where are our clothes?"


End file.
